TD: Owasaki Island
by iiNuked
Summary: Chris has decided to set up shop at the all new island of Owasaki, 50 miles away from the old Wawanawkwa! 16 new contestants will be competing for another 1 Million Dollars! Do you think you can win? APPS CLOSED
1. Application

Welcome to Total Drama Owasaki Island! 16 new competitors will survive Chris McClain's doom on a new island that is actually natural! those characters are YOURS! Just simply fill out an application of your character and send it to me! PM only!

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Hometown:**

 **Stereotype:**

 **Strategy:**

 **Type of People to friend:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses: (MUST HAVE 2!)**

 **Hero, Villain, or Neutral?:**

 **Why do you think you can compete in the competition?:**

 **Audition Tape: *Static*:**

I wish you all the best of luck! Only 16 will get in!


	2. All Contestants!

**Here are the contestants so far that have applied and passed! Only 1 girls is in, I need more of them! But here they are!**

 **1\. Elsa Crawford (Singer)**

 **2\. Steven Orland (Rival of Elsa, Heartthrob)**

 **3\. Eli Parks (The Gentle Giant)**

 **4\. Hudson (The killer clown)**

 **5\. Jake Wilson (Fanboy Strategist)**

 **6\. Drew Hanson (Seductive Conman)**

 **7\. Kevin Connor (The Autism Guy)**

 **8\. Bianca Rose Lester (Friendly Oddball)**

 **9\. Joshua "Josh" Prowler (Truthful BrotherLoving Jokester)**

 **10\. Katrina Sears (Arrogant Brainiac)**

 **11\. Sherwood Gerald Green (Standalone Guy? Antagonist)**

 **12\. Dianne Matthews (Cancer-Stricken Girl)**

 **13\. Gracie Abcott (Jersey Diva Girl)**

 **14\. Zach Wellman (Deer Lover)**

 **15\. Hannah Myers (Bossy Diva)**

 **16\. Lillian Branch (The Shy Gal)**

 **Great Characters! This is going to be a great season fellas! Sorry if you did not get in! But I have a surprise for some of you, but that is to be told later!**


	3. Episode 1: Fresh on the new island!

WARNING: I do not own any of the cast members! I do not own Total Drama. And sorry for the late post. I am having difficulties with my computer. Anyways, enjoy.

Chris: Ah, Total Drama, It says it in the name! Chaos, Sabotage, love. If only we can do another season. WE CAN! Chris McClain here, and I am back to host another season with a fresh new cast! On a new island! Owasaki, 50 miles out from the so called original location of wawanawkwa! 16 new competitors have arrived! They will compete big time! Lets meet them shall we? First is Miss Singer Elsa

Elsa: Hey Chris, glad to be on this….. Disgusting island?

Chris: Hey! I am doing this under a tight budget! Just for that I am bringing in someone you despise! STEVEN!

Elsa: NO!

Steven: Ha! I knew you were going to do this show! That is why I joined to ruin your hopes and dreams!

Elsa: Yeah! Good luck with that!

Chris: Shush! Next up is…. Eli!

Eli: *silently* hi….

Chris: Okay then…. Now we have Drew!

Drew: Thanks! Hows it going? I am Drew. I am as friendly as can be!

Chris: suuuuure…. Next up is Joshua

Joshua: Sweet! I am finally here! Time to get the win for my bro!

Chris: Then we have Hudson

*Hudson tries to come out, but trips*

Joshua: Ha! I already like him!

Hudson: Thanks, I totally meant to do that!

Chris: Right….. Next is Jake

Jake: Hello gang! Nice to beat…. I mean meet you all!

Drew: Suuuurrrrreeeee.

Chris: Next up is Katrina!

Katrina: I would have figured you would let me join Chris, I mean after all my audi….

Chris: Shut it! Next up to come off is Dianne!

Dianne: Yes! I can finally find a cure!

Jake: Cure for what?

Dianne: I have …..

Chris: SHUSH! Dang…...Next up is Bianca!

Bianca: Hi chris! Thank you so much for letting me join!

Chris: My pleasure! Next up is Sherwood!

Sherwood: Wow….. this island is bigger than I expected! Impressive!

Chris: I am proud that you think so victim!

Sherwood: What?

Chris: Nothing! Next is Zach!

Zach: Are there any deer here chris? I am an expert hunter!

Hudson: Cool! I love hunting too dude!

Sherwood: Ehh… I think it is overrated!

Chris: Hunting, Schmunting, Next is Lillian!

Lillian: *walks off silently, not a single word*

Chris: okay then….. Now is Hannah!

Hannah: Wow… this island is so cliche! You can do better Chris!

Chris: That hurt a bit…. Now we have Gracie!

Gracie: Terrible choice, terrible island, no way to get my makeup on….. TERRIBLE!

Chris: Quiet jersey girl! Last but not least is Kevin

Kevin: Uhhhhh thanks…. I am impressed!

Chris: Alright That is our contestants for this season! So meet me at the campfire!

*Everyone walks to the campfire*

Chris: Alright! Welcome to Owasaki island! This is where you all will be for the rest of your summer!

Bianca: Sweet!

Gracie: I dont like her…

Chris: Alright! I guess it is time to put you all in teams! Team 1 will be Elsa,Zach,Sherwood,Bianca,Kevin,Gracie,Lillian, and Katrina! Your team will be THE VICIOUS DEER!

Zach: Seriously, I hunt deers!

Chris: Okay….. Then the rest of you, which is Steven,Eli,Jake,drew,Dianne,Hudson,Josh,and Hannah will be the JURASSIC BEARS!

Hudson: Nice!

Elsa: TAKE THAT STEVEN! WE ARE NOT ON THE SAME TEAM!

Steven: Wow….. you are so immature with your ANNOYING VOICE!

Chris: QUIET! Dang! Anyways Better get used to your team fellas!

Katrina: Wait, where are the cabins!

Chris: Oh yeah, right! This season, you will be sleeping in the great outdoors!

Gracie: No! That is so NOT going to happen Chris!

Zach: Works for me! I get to practice my deer hunting skills!

Gracie: You are so gross! Hunting Deer! Ha, back in jersey, deer is something rare!

Zach: Do you even know what a deer is?

Chris: Let me finish! Now…. the losing team of each challenge will be sleeping in nature! While the winning team gets….

*A big box comes down*

Sherwood: A big box?

Chris: No….

Sherwood: Then why did a big box just fall?

Gracie: Its probably my makeup package!

Chris: No! It is a big GIGANTIC MANSION!

*The box is removed, revealing a big giant mansion!*

All: WOAH!

Chris: YEP!

Hannah: Its Heaven!

Chris: Yep, but in order to get it, you need to find the key, which is the first challenge! The first team to find the key gets the win, while the other team will lose someone tonight! GO!

*The teams run out into the wild, camera pans to Bianca and Elsa*

Bianca: Are you Elsa Crawford?

Elsa: Yeah.

Bianca: I am a BIG fan! What are you doing here?

Elsa: I am just wanting to try to compete!

*Camera moves to Kevin and Katrina*

Kevin: Hi, I am kevin!

Katrina: The name is Katrina!

Kevin CF: Being on this show is going to be great! Hopefully I do not make a fool of myself this season! Especially having Autism.

Kevin: FOUND A KEY!

Katrina: Sweet!

*Steven comes from behind a bush after kevin leaves,*

Steven: Already! Dang they are good!

Steven CF: Me and Elsa have what you may call, a Rivalry, but not a good one! We are both determined to get each other out by any means necessary! And I am going to be victorious!

*Camera goes to Kevin, putting in the key*

Kevin: *Zapped* OW! Did I just get tazed?

Chris: Yep, that one is a dud! There are plenty more where that came from!

*Hannah comes in with another key*

HANNAH: Get out the way loser! *ZAP* Ow! Seriously Chris?!

Chris: Ha! Take a sting!

*Camera moves to Josh*

Josh: And that is how I joined this show!

Dianne: Wow… that is so sweet for you to do! You are very loyal to your brother!

Josh: I know! He is the world to me!

Dianne: Yeah, if only I had time to see mine!

Josh: What do you mean?

Dianne: I have…  
Josh: Sweet! A key! Lets go!

Dianne: Oh… okay!

Dianne CF: The thing I have is cancer! Can someone please listen! It's true, I am competing with cancer to win a cure. That is why me and Josh kinda have a thing, we want to use the win for good, unlike the others!

*Camera pans out to Zach, trying to get near a deer*

Zach: Okay… I got you now fella!

*The deer gives an innocent look*

Not going to work sir!

*The deer growls, and roars!

WHAT THE!

Zach CF: That Deer is WILD! WHAT THE HECK!

*Camera goes back to Zach being chased by a deer, running into Eli, giving him a key*

Eli: Um. thanks for the key sir!

Zach: DEEEEERRRRRRR!

Eli: Okay then….

*Camera heads to Eli, going to the door*

Eli: Okay, should be easy, *Opens the door*

Chris: THE BEARS WIN! Deer, to the bonfire!

*Camera heads to the deer, waiting for the votes to be tallyed

Chris: Welcome to the bonfire ceremony! This is where one of you will be heading home, in the confessionals are where you will make your vote! So, get to votin!

Elsa CF: Its gotta be done!

Zach CF: This is for hating my culture!

Sherwood CF: Just to play it safe!

Bianca CF: Simple!

Kevin CF: Gotta do what is right!

Gracie CF: Pfft no way am I going home! Bianca is for sure!

Lillian CF: *Silently stamps the person she is voting for*

Katrina CF: Just for the hell of it!

Chris: Aww man! I forgot about chef being on vacation! Well, at least I got Don! DON!

Don: Do I seriously have to be the co host of YOUR show?!

Chris: Hey! I let you do your show so you are sticking to the deal!

Sherwood: Can we just get started already?!

Chris: Alright! The votes are tallied, when I call your name, it means you are safe, and you get a marshmallow! First is Elsa!

Elsa: Yes!

Chris: Then Katrina!

Katrina: Figured…

Chris: Kevin!

Kevin: Nice!

Chris: Lillian!

*she slowly grabs her marshmallow*

Then we have Sherwood

Sherwood: hmm.

Chris: Then Bianca!

Bianca: Ha! Sweet. Thank you!

Chris: It is down to Zach, for yelling and running for whatever odd reason and not doing the challenge!

Zach: I WAS BEING CHASED BY A…

Chris: Then we have Gracie, for doing NOTHING AT ALL! Not even moving!

Gracie: I did not want to take the chance in ruining my clothes just for a KEY!

Chris: Alright….. The final marshmallow goes to….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

ZACH!

Zach: Phew!

Gracie: WHAT! WHY ME?!

Chris: Already said it…

Gracie: So what is the elimination device this season huh? A cannon?

Chris: Nope!

Gracie: A hurler?

Chris: No… ITS THE SPIN O SHAME!

*Don drops a curtain, showing a spinner that throws out contestants!*

This thing throws a contestant flying with a dizzy feeling! Demonstration!

*Chris throws Gracie into the Spin O shame, she spins and goes flying!*

Elsa: I hope I do not get eliminated!

Chris: who knows…. THAT IS IT FOR THE FIRST EPISODE! Who will claim victory, who will be sent spinning outta here, will Elsa and Steven's rivalry last all season? Find out next time on TOTAL… DRAMA… OWASAKI ISLAND!

WOOT First episode done! Sorry about the long delay…. Had technical difficulties…. And sorry Gracie, I could not find a good plot for ya! But be aware of some more episodes with more detail! Again this is my first ever fanfiction, but It should be worth it! Enjoy!


	4. Episode 2: Rattling to the bone!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Owasaki Island, we had our 16 fresh new contestants play it out on the all new island of Owasaki, and things went down for real. The teams were set to the deer and the bears, and the bears were victorious after the gentle giant eli gave them the win! And Gracie, the jersey girl, was sent flying out of here in the spi o shame! 15 contestants to go! Who will be in the top 14? Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA OWASAKI ISLAND!

*Intro song comes and goes*

*camera goes to the winning Bears in the mansion*

Steven: Ah, Victory town! This is paradise!

Hudson: Yeah, nice job finding the key Eli!

Eli: ummmm thanks…..

Eli CF: I am not really a social type of guy, I try to stay back as far as possible in order to play it safe! I do not trust anyone in Total Drama!

Jake: Sweet! I like this place alot! I think I could do this all the way!

Hudson: Yeah, good luck with that fella *Walks off and trips over Hannah*

Hannah: Hey! Watch it! You nearly ruined my hair!

Hudson: oh… my bad!

Dianne: Hey, be nice to hudson, it was an accident!

Hannah: Ha! Be nice, to a weirdo like him! Please! Nice is not my forte! So, good luck trying to think that I actually am!

Dianne: Jeesh!

Hudson: Thanks!

Dianne: No problem! Just trying to be nice!

Jake: okay! So what is our gameplan for this challenge huh?

Drew: We do not even know what the challenge is…

Jake: Oh… yeah!

Hudson: Yeah do not try to cheat! I Hate cheaters… it is not a real win if it is cheated!

Hannah: Well this is total drama, loser! Cheating is in atleast EVERY season!

Hannah CF: I hate alll of these other losers on the team! They are COMPLETELY useless…. I need my own team!

Hudson CF: I REALLY Hate hannah! She is bossy and thinks she is everything…. Kinda like heather! I could try to use her for my advantage in some way!

Josh CF: The people here argue alot! Good thing me and my bro do not do that! IMMA WIN IT FOR YA BROTHER!

*camera moves to the losing team, where they sit just outside of the mansion*

Bianca: Man this night was unpleasant!

Kevin: Tell me about it! An owl tried eating my tongue! MY TONGUE!

Elsa: Okay, lets just calm down and focus! We need to have a strategy for whatever challenge chris has in store for us!

Sherwood: Yeah, but we do not even know the Challenge Elsa!

Elsa: I know, but we need to come prepared!

Sherwood CF: She is a bit… to bold, she could be a tough competitor.

Elsa CF: I am willing to do anything, especially to get ahead of Steven! Even though he is on the other team, there has to be a way for mey to take him down!

Kevin: Hey, where is Zach at?

Katrina: Probably hunting some deer!

*Camera moves down to zach, trying to hunt the same deer again*

Zach: Alright, probably just an illusion last time, lets try this again!

*The deer Growls at him*

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… maybe not a dream!

*The deer roars and chases him*

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

*Camera rolls back to the rest of the deer*

Bianca: Well lets hope we do not lose because of him!

Elsa: Yep!

*Intercom goes off with chris's voice*

Intercom: CAMPERS! Meet me down at the campfire stat!

*Camera heads to the campfire, where everyone is now at*

Chris: Welcome to another day campers! Deer, you seem a player short!

Kevin: Very funny Chris! Its because Grace is o….*Chris interrupts*

Chris: No! I mean Zach is missing!

*Zach runs into chris screaming, the deer chasing him is no longer there*

Zach: Oh sorry!

Chris: Watch it Zach! We were about to start the challenge!

Elsa: Why were you screaming?

Zach: I saw a ravenous de…* Chris interrupts again*

Chris: QUIET! Dang…. Anyways, today's challenge is the earthquake show down! Demonstration please DON!

Don: Fine! *Pulls down a curtain showing an obstacle course, with a earthquake like feature to it!

Chris: this is the challenge you must do! The first whole team to finish this challenge wins immunity!

Josh: Huh…. seems fun!

Chris: It is! Anyways, GO!

Hannah: Oh no way! No way am I going on that damn thing!

Steven: well, it seems like you will do so!

Hannah: Ha! Goodluck with that mr heartthrob!

Elsa: Ha! Cant even get your teammates to work with you!

Steven: WILL YOU SHUT UP! Just wow…. I ca…..

Katrina: Will you both please…. The challenge has started and you 2 are doing as much as hannah, staying still and arguing!

Hannah: Thank you!

Katrina: ?

Kevin: Woah… this is a shaky ride isnt it? *Takes a step on it and goes flying off*

Zach: Okay….. I am brave and all, but not THAT brave *The deer that chased him earlier lurks through the woods, scaring him all the way to the finish*

Chris: And one done for the deer!

Zach CF: THAT DEER IS CRAZY! Is it even a deer?

Sherwood CF: Okay, I knew what his fear was, it was that CRAZY deer! I saw it chase him! No one else does. I just did that to get his head on for now, but it will make him paranoid, making him be voted out if we lose! First subject, zach!

Jake: Woah! What is this? A little shortcut *Jake goes through a tiny crack, making a big shortcut*

Sherwood: Hmmmmm….

Sherwood CF: I saw that Jake, but it is not going to work! If we lose, just tattle! Ha!

*Camera moves down to dianne getting finished*

Dianne: That….-pant- thing-pant- is wild-pant-

Chris: And 1 is done for the bears!

Hannah: I am not doing it AT ALL!

Steven: You know what? *Steven picks her up and carries her to the obstacle course*

Hannah: Let go! Now! I strictly prohibit you from carrying me!

Chris:And steven and hannah make it 3-1, bears lead!

*Jake comes through the crack without chris knowing, making the finish*

Jake: Done!

Chris: And another one gets finished!

Hudson:that was oddly quick! *Trips and is shaken to the finish*

Chris: 5-1! The deer are getting mauled right now!

Elsa: Seriously, steven is already done! GRRRRRR *Rams through every obstacle, making a finish*

Chris: 5-2! Will they make a comeback?

Bianca: Hey kev!

Kevin: Hey bianca!

bIANCA: How are you?

Kevin: Good!

Bianca: That is goo…. CUPCAKES!

Kevin: What?

Bianca: Nothing…. *she walks off into the challenge*

Bianca CF: Okay! That always happens when im nervous, it is just kevin is so cute! I always say random things when i in… STRUDEL!

Kevin: That was weird…*Gets shoved by drew*

Drew: sorry buddy! Gotta win for my team!

Kevin: Doesnt mean you have to shove me!

Katrina: Don't worry, by the pace he is going, he is going to trip and go flying all the way back to the start

Kevin: Doubt it!

Drew: Almost ther…..*Gets rattled all the way to the beginning* AWW CMON

Kevin: How did you…..

Katrina: simple logic! Anyways toodles!

*Katrina makes it to the finish line*

Chris: and Katrina makes it for the deer! 5-3

Don: Wow…. you really like to kill your contestants don't you?

Chris: Yes I do!

*Camera heads to sherwood, making it to the final obstacle*

Sherwood: Okay, just gotta do this one challenge then I get us a point! Nice an….*Drew shoves him , making him fall* WHAT THE HECK?

Drew: Got in the way….. go…..*Gets put all the way back to the beginning again*

Sherwood: Wow….. stupi*Kevin shoves him, pushing both of them to the finish*

Kevin: Sorry!

Sherwood: It is fine, DONT DO IT AGAIN!

Chris: and it is 5-5! One more for the deer, 2 for the bears!

Steven: CMON DREW

Josh: Got it!

Chris: 5-6! Final countdown!

Lillian: *Quietly makes it to the finish*

Chris: 6-6! One for the deer, 2 for the bears!

Eli: Oh dang! *Drew pushes them both into the finish*

Chris: THE BEARS WIN AGAIN!

Deer: CMON!

Bianca: Sorry guys!

Chris: Deer, to the bonfire!

*Time hits night, the deer AND the bears are there*

Steven: Why did you call us in? We won!

Chris: Not really…. Jake over here cheated you guys out!

Hudson: Seriously…..

Jake: Did not!

Chris: uhhh you did *Don brings in a tv showing jake going through the crack*

*The bears give jake a bad look*

Chris: So… THE DEER WIN!

Elsa: YAS!

Chris: You deer get your sleep in the mansion…. One bear will be headed out! Voting time!

Steven CF: Wow…. Cheaters now adays!

Eli CF: *Silently chooses his vote*

Drew CF: Bye bye!

Hannah CF: Steven is sooooo gone!

Dianne CF: hmmmmmmmm

Jake CF: Thanks alot DON! Im votin hannah!

Hudson CF: Like I said, I despise cheaters!

Josh CF: who to vote….. Brother….. If you are watching, who do I vote?

*Chris comes in with 7 marshmallows, with the votes tallied*

Chris: Bears…. Welcome to the elimination ceremony! There are 7 marshmallows, and 8 of you…. One of you will be empty handed… and that empty handed person will take the spin of shame! So… when I call your name…. You are safe!

…

…

…

Josh

…

…

…

Eli

…

…

…

Dianne

…

…

…

Hudson

…

…

…

Steven

…

…

…

Hannah!

*They all get their marshmallows*

Chris: Drew… you are at risk of being eliminated for being the shove of the team!

Drew: That challenge was very shaky ok?

Chris: and Jake, you are at risk for being the cheater of the team!

Jake: Its photoshopped.

Steven: Seriously…

Chris: So… the final marshmallow goes to….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drew!

Drew: Nice!

Jake: wow… poor choice!

Chris: Alright… the spin o shame is for you!

*Camera goes to the spin of shame, where jake is in*

Jake: Poor choice guys! Who ratted me out! DON You are sooooooo dead! So dead!

Don: Can I do the honors?

Chris: Sure!

Don: okay! *Presses the button*

Jake: REVEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNGE!

Chris: So 2 down for the count! 14 still alive! Will sherwood be the antagonist of the season? Will Bianca keep yelling random sweets out of her mouth? Will dianne be able to survive for this season? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA OWASAKI ISLAND!

Alright! Nice episode! So… hope you enjoyed…. I am open for challenge suggestions btw so pm if you have an idea! Anyways….. Hope you enjoyed! Follow and fav!


	5. Episode 3: Oh Deer!

Chris: Previously on Total Drama, Owasaki Island! We had our campers survive another day of the island of their summer! They saw some weird things, like zach, the deer hunter to the the deer hunted him! And The challenge was the earthquake challenge, and if it wasn't for jake's sneakery causing the team the challenge, the bears would have won! But jake took the spin o shame outta here! So 14 campers left! Man this is going to be a fun season! Find out who is next to go home tonight on TOTAL...DRAMA...OWASAKI ISLAND!

*Intro music comes and goes*

*Camera moves to the deer, celebrating their victory*

Elsa:NICE!

Kevin: yeah! Nice job guys! This is amazing!

Sherwood: Yeah, this is kinda fun!

Katrina: But you guys know we did win by default right?

Bianca: Yeah, but a win is a win, and it should be celebrated!

Katrina: Yeah, I guess you're right!

Lillian: *Sighs*

Elsa: What is wrong with her?

Katrina: She seems to be shy.

Elsa: Imma go talk to her!

Katrina: By how shy she is, you might not get a response!

Elsa: okay then… I am still going!

Katrina CF: She seems to be bold when she has something in her mind! I like that!

Sherwood CF: Elsa seems to be very intimidating, Imma stay off of her until the time comes!

Elsa: Hey Lillian! What is wronng with you?

Lillian: Hmm? Nothing, just shy that is all!

Elsa: Well, you do not have to be shy! I mean, we are your team after all, we are not going to hurt you!

Lillian: Thanks for the effort, but it is just not going to work with me! *Walks off*

Elsa: Weird, people always listen to me!

Katrina: I kinda told you!

Sherwood: What is wrong with you? You seem rattled.

Zach: me? Rattled, I am not rattled, I am just, homesick!

Sherwood: Hey! *Quietly* I know about those crazy deer! They are freaky!

Zach: Yeah, I mean what are those things!

Sherwood: well obviously they are part of chris's island! That could probably be the problem!

Zach: yeah! Please do not tell anyone.

Sherwood: My lips are sealed!

Zach: Thanks!

Sherwood CF: HA! He thinks I am going to KEEP it a secret! Please, he is just first on my bait chain!

*Camera rolls to the bears, trying to deal with the wild*

Steven: Man! I hate losing! Especially to ELSA!

Josh: Yeah, but I mean we get to try to practice the wild, who knows if chris might have a survival challenge set up for us!

Dianne: That is a true point!

Josh CF: Ever since joining this season, I have been promising my little bro that no girl is going to affect me! But Dianne has something special about her you know? She is ju…...STOP JOSH! Brother Pact!

Dianne CF: Man, Josh is just so AMAZING! Only if he knew my cancer problem!

Drew: Well, We would have won if Jake did not cheat!

Hudson: DO NOT SAY THAT WoRD PLEASE!

Drew: What word? Cheat?

Hudson: GRRRRRRRR! Yes I do! *Walks off and trips*

Hannah: You are trippin!

Josh: yeah Literally!

*Everyone laughs*

Steven: Man! You really lighten the tough moments josh!

Josh: Yeah, I know! I do that for my brother!

Dianne: So sweet!

Josh: What?

Dianne: Nothing!

Eli: Okay then?

Eli CF: I may be a silent person, but I know when a crush is on or not! Typical.

Drew: Man! I am starving!

*Intercom turns on, with chris's voice*

Chris: Loser Bears! Come down to the cafeteria we just added stat!

Steven: There's the food!

*Camera moves to the cafeteria, showing the bears coming in, don as chef*

Chris: Here is where the losing team will eat!

Hannah: Isn't chef hatchett the chef?

Steven: Seriously…. Chris already said he is on a break!

Chris: Yep! In the meantime you get to eat don's food!

Hudson: Awesome I am starving dude! *Grabs a plate, and eats it, gags* Awww this is worse than chef's food!

Don: Well that is a bit offensive, *Whispers in Dianne's ear* I am actually a great cook, chris just made me make the nastiest food for you guys.

Dianne: Figured!

Hudson: What is in that!

Hannah: Uh uh! No way am I eating that nasty crap!

Josh: No thanks… thanks for the food offer though don!

Don: No problem?

Chris: Alright! It is time to get all of you campers rallied up *Chris goes to the intercom to lure the deer* GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE CAMPFIRE PRONTO!

*Camera moves to the campfire, where everyone is awaiting*

Chris: Alright, so both of the teams experienced a loss, so you should know a bit about the island!

Zach: Yeah that there is killer D….

Chris: Quiet! Anyways, today's challenge is a survival challenge! You all will be placed in the middle of the island, and some of the ….. Creatures here will hunt you down!

Elsa: Is that even safe?

Chris: Nope! That is the point of this shows! Duh! Anyways get running, you got 60 seconds to hide GO GO GO!

*60 seconds pass, and kevin and bianca are walking around in the woods*

Kevin: Hey bianca!

Bianca: hey kevin! How are yo… POP TARTS!

Kevin: Say what now?

Bianca: Nothing, I just say random stuff when I am in… Cheese!

Kevin: okay then! heh….*awkward silence*

Bianca CF: Grr! I am blowing it! I really like kevin, but my random words are ruining it! When I am in Cheese? Seriously!

Kevin CF: I don't know what she meant, but I know it was not cheese! Or was it? Hmmmm… tough question!

*Camera moves toward sherwood and zach*

Zach: Are you sure you are going to keep the secret!

Sherwood: What? Oh yeah! Of course!

Zach CF: I can rely on sherwood, he just seems like the trusworthy guy!

Sherwood CF: Hahahaha! He thinks I am trust worthy! Man this season is going to be fun!

Zach: Yeah, but thanks for understanding sherwood!

Sherwood: No pro…..* A deer comes out of the bushes*

The Deer: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Zach: AHHHHHHHHH!  
Sherwood: What the….*Camera moves to Steven, slowly crawling near a bunny*

Steven: Aww, hey little guy! You are so cute!

Bunny: *Sniffs, then roars*

Steven: AAAHHHHHHHHH!

*Camera moves to elsa, lillian, and Katrina*

Elsa: I wonder how many people are still up?

Katrina: We lost 2, the bears lost 1!

Elsa: How do you know?

Katrina: I have a program on my phone that lets us know who and how many people are left!

Elsa: Intriguing! I like that! *Lillian all of a sudden is grabbed by something*

Katrina: Lillian was just next to us! Now she is not! *Her phone goes off* Oh… she was taken!

Elsa: Dang, 3 down on us, they got 1 down!

Katrina: Well, at least it was steven who was taken!

Elsa: Ha! Nice!

Katrina: Yeah and sherwood,zach, and lillian are out!

*A bear comes out, roaring*

Elsa: Make that us as well! AAAHHHHHH

Katrina: AAAHHHHHHH!

*Camera moves to the out zone, where the people who were captured await*

Steven: Ha! My team is winning!

Elsa: Shut it!

Katrina: What did you get captured by zach?

Zach: uhhhhhhh… A deer!

Sherwood: Seriously?

Sherwood CF: He ruined his own self, not me, thanks for the assist ZACH!

Katrina: I do not think a deer would take you down! They are passive!

Zach: Not these ones! They are CRAZY!

Elsa: You are overreacting Zach, a deer can not attack humans, they are nice!

Zach: Seriously! They are evil here!

Lillian: *Very quietly* Weirdo

*Camera moves down to Hannah and Drew*

Hannah: Ughh, this island is really crummy!

Drew: Are you down on everything?

Hannah: Ha! Please, this is for the low people, back at my town, we have everything given to us!

Drew: Wow, you are very materialistic, I like that!

Hannah: Ew! Get away from me!

Drew CF: Please! I am not in LOVE with her! I do not even like her! Just my way of trying to get the ladies all up on mwah to manipulate them! Simple logic, but she seems to be the toughie!

Hannah CF: I might have said he is gross, but he is actually kinda cute! STOP! No love! Boys are overrated!

Drew: You know you are in to me! It is obvious

Hannah: What are you talking about? Are you crazy! Please! *Starts to blush*

Drew: You kno….*A bear takes them in*

Chris: only 2 for the deer, 4 for the bears!

*Camera moves down to kevin and bianca*

Kevin: We are the only ones left!

Bianca: Is that a good thing?

Kevin: Well the bears are at 4 left. We are down! We should probably split up to not be caught together!

Bianca: Genius! That is a good ide…. SPRINKLES!

Kevin: Right…..

*Camera moves to the waiting zone, where eli just comes in*

Chris: Alright 3 left for the bears!

*Camera moves to kevin, somehow coming up to bianca*

Kevin: What are you do…..*A bear takes them both*

Chris: The BEARS WIN!

Steven: Yes!

*Hudson comes in with dianne and josh*

Josh: We won!

Steven: Nice hiding spots you guys!

Elsa: Grrrrrrr!

*Camera moves to the bonfire, where the deer are waiting for the votes*

Chris: Deer, welcome to yet another elimination ceremony! 7 of you, 6 marshmallows, get votin!

Elsa CF: Sorry zach!

Sherwood CF: Like i said, bye zach!

Katrina CF: Duh!

Lillian CF: *Silently votes* Weirdo

Zach CF: Welp no other choice!

Bianca CF: hmmmmmm *Stamps her vote*

Kevin CF: I heard about that weird incident…*Stamps his vote*

*Chris comes in with marshmallows*

Chris: Alright! It is time to see who is going home! When I call your name, you are safe! First is

…

…

…

…

…

Bianca

…

…

…

…

…

Sherwood

…

…

…

…

…

Elsa

…

…

…

…

…

Kevin

…

…

…

…

…

Katrina! That brings us down to lillian or zach! Lillian is in for…. Being quiet!

Lillian: *Sighs*

Elsa: Hey! This is the most she has talked!

Zach: Yeah by calling me a weirdo!

Chris: Shush! And zach is at risk for his paranoia of a deer chasing him!

Zach: IT WAS REAL!

Chris: Now…. the final marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lillian!

Zach: IT WAS REAL! Sherwood even noticed!

Sherwood: hmm? I did not! A bear got me!

Elsa: Typical bears…

Zach: You liar! You saw the deer! I trusted you!

Sherwood: Why are you accusing me?

Elsa: Zach just stop, sherwood is the most trustworthy person on this island!

Sherwood CF: MAN! THIS SEASON IS GONNA BE AMAZING! HAHAHAHA!

Chris: Well, you are out anyways zach!

Zach: Whatever….*Gets in the spin o shame* Sherwood is a Liar! Do not believe him!

Chris: Yeah, yeah! *Presses the button and zach goes flying*

Sherwood: Man I am offended!

Sherwood CF: Not!

Chris: Another camper bites the dust! Will everyone still believe in sherwood? Or will they find the truth. Will bianca ever get kevin? And will dianne's cancer get in her way? Some of these answers are to be solved Next time on Total…..Drama…..Owasaki island!

Sweet! Another episode in! Expect some fun with your Oc's! The next episode is gonna be intriguing! Stay tuned!


	6. Episode 4: Silent but deadly

Warning: This episode of Total Drama Contains series of extreme stunts performed by ANIMATED TEENS! Do not try any of what you see here at home! Seriously, you could get really messed up!

Chris: Previously on total drama, owasaki island. We had our campers survive it out in the wild, while being hunted down by the creatures that live in it! Kevin and Bianca start to know eachother more! Lillian talked! Drew is luring his way to Hannah to get her to like him! And Zach, the deer hunter, became the deer hunted! As sherwood lied to him, making zach go bye bye! 13 competitors! Will sherwood's strategy work? Or will it back fire? Find out, on total drama owasaki island!

*Intro song comes and goes*

*Camera moves to the deer, who are sitting in the rain*

Kevin: Man! I hate that we lost!

Bianca: I know! It really sucks!

Katrina: I would have expected it!

Sherwood: What i was not expecting was when zach yelled at me saying I am a liar, I did not really do anything!

Bianca: Do not worry Sherwood, People just say random things when they are mad!

Kevin: So you are mad all the time?

Lillian: hmmmm…

Sherwood CF: Man! I am still cracking up on how DUMB These other losers are! This seaso is going to be a piece of cake!

Lillian CF: I dont feel sure about sherwood, he seems he is up to something, and the shy girl is going to find out!

Elsa: Hey! We might have lost! But we will not lose again! We are a team! Being a team is what brings us to….*Interrupted by Sherwood*

Sherwood: Are you doing a speech?

Elsa: Sorry… got a little hyped up!

Kevin: How can you be hyped up in the rain? It is supposed to be a negative feeling!

Lillian: *Sighs* Everyday for me is a negative feeling!

Sherwood CF: She is so depressed….. She is next!

*Camera goes to the outside of the confessional, where sherwood is just leaving, with lillian behind, hearing it all*

Lillian CF: Ha! Knew it! He is not getting me out! Hey, this is the most I talked? Gotta shut up!

*Camera moves to the mansion*

Steven: Ha! I love to see Elsa get soaked in the rain!

Dianne: What ever happened between you 2? Did you used to be pa….* Steven interrupts*

Steven: DONT YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO ELSA AS PARTNERS! EVER!

Josh: Steven! Lay off of her! She just asked a question!

Steven: Sorry, I just hate when I am being asked about my…..nevermind *walks off*

Drew: Ooohhhh a secret!

Hudson: I like to solve them….

Drew: Have you even solved one. You always trip… literally.

Hudson: What does that have to do with solving.

Drew: Well….. You are clumsy, gets in the way.

Hudson: oh….. Yeah… just clumsy me!

Hudson CF: Drew is kinda a know it all. He is gonna mess with my game…. He gone.

Dianne: Hey josh!

Josh: Hey Dianne!

Dianne: There is something I gotta tell you

Josh: What is it?

Dianne: Well, when I me….*Interrupted*

Hannah: Hey Josh!

Dianne: *Quietly* of course

Hannah: My….. you are looking hot today!

Josh: Oh… sorry… i do not like you….. I stay single, for my brother.

Hannah: Uh…. whatever….*Walks off*

Hannah CF: Welp, Could not persuade. Ehh….. i do not really like him!

Josh: Okay then….. Anyways, what were you wanting dianne?

Dianne: Oh….. i Forget Ha!

Josh: Okay then….

*intercom goes off*

Chris INTERCOM: Loser team! Head to the cafe!

*Camera heads to the cafeteria*

Elsa: Ewwww! This food looks worst than chef's

Don: Well that was unprofessional, how about some constructive criticism.

Elsa: Sorry…. It just is!

Kevin: Ehh…. better than my mom's!

Bianca: Ha! You are funny!

Kevin: Really? No one has really said I am! I am just used to being picked on and being bullied

Bianca: Well, they are clearly wrong!...WAFFLES!

Don: I did not make waffles….

Kevin CF: Man! She is so nice! I really like her! I just hope I do not embarrass myself! And Waffles? Weird.

Sherwood CF: Them 2 would make a great couple, i need to wait for them…. If they start dating they will make more votes on me later in the season, so just wait till time strikes! In the meantime, lillian is out.

Lillian CF: There is no way I am going down to sherwood!

Elsa: We will not be like this or long….. We will win!

*Steven walks in*

Steven: Yeah, good luck with that!

Elsa: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Don't you have a mansion to be in

Hudson: We were also just called in by chris.

Eli: Yep!

Elsa: Grrrrr….

Steven CF: Ha! Seeing the look on her face! PRICELESS! She has no chance in beating me!

Chris: Alright! Welcome to another day at the island! For today's challenge, you and your teammates will be playing some good ol laser tag!

Drew: Sweet! I am amazing at laser tag!

Sherwood: Nifty! Lets prove it in the challenge.

Hannah: Oh no way am I getting in that game!

Chris: Are you sure? I mean a million bucks on the line!

Hannah: Maybe this one try!

Drew: She stayed just to be with me!

Hannah: Ha! Please! *Starts to blush*

Josh: i am not sure about that….. She asked me out just earlier drew. Ask dianne! She saw it! Right Dianne?... Dianne?

Dianne: Hmm? Oh….Yeah…

Josh: What is wrong?

Dianne: What? Nothing. *Her hair starts to fall out*

Josh: you seem like there is?

Dianne: I am fine!

Josh: Okay! Jeez!

Dianne CF: I am so sad! The one boy i liked does not wish to date anyone! I really like him!

Chris: Alright so lets get to the arena!

Hudson: What arena?

*A big box falls from the sky, nearly crushing the cafe*

Chris: This one! Get suited up with your team color. Last one standing wins it!

Elsa: That place is big!

Steven: Obviously, thanks for your input captain obvious

Elsa: Oh shut up! I was not speaking to you!

Hudson: Ladies, ladies you are both pretty! Now get in the arena!

Steven: Was I speaking to you?

Hudson: No…. i Ju…*Interrupted*

Steven: The cram it!

Hudson CF: I do not really like them anymore….. They argue more than I thought! They must have had a bad past!

*Camera heads to the arena, where each end has the teams awaiting the signal*

Chris: Alright! You should know how to use those?

Hudson: Sure do! I am amazing at aim! Watch *Shoots it and it hits his head*

Chris: were you aiming it at yourself? Anyways, you are already out!

Hannah: Nice job no brains!

Hudson: No…..Problem *Zaps*

Kevin: Is he going to be okay?

Chris: He is fine now GO!

*Camera moves to the bears end with steven and josh*

Josh: You know you did not have to be so rude to hudson…

Steven: He needed to mind his business, just like you need to right now so Shush!

Josh: Well, I am just saying that you need to be less ru…..

Steven: Did I not just say to hush! I need to hunt down elsa!

Josh: Why are you two having a big rivalry for?

Steven: For celebrity based reasons…

Josh: yeah, but rivalries are not this bad! Something happened between you 2!

Steven: Nothing happened! Now go! *Zaps Josh*

Josh: Hey! Same Team! ow!

Steven: Oh…. sorry…. Just irritated me! *Elsa comes in and zaps steven*

Elsa: Ha! Take that loser!

Steven: OH COME ON!

Josh: uh oh!\

Elsa: Team killing aint right!

Josh: I know right…. Can I talk to you after the challenge if we are safe?

Elsa: Sure! In the meantime, go sit out zappy mcgee! *Laughs*

Josh: Oh…. right! *Walks off*

Dianne: I gotcha now elsa!

*dianne shoots, and misses, elsa returns with a zap and hits dianne, making all her hair fall out*

Elsa: Oh Dang! Are you alright!

Dianne: Yeah… I will tell you about it after the game! *Walks off*

Elsa: The strength on this gun is too high!

Chris: 3 left for the bears! All in for deer!

*Camera moves to sherwood*

Sherwood: Hmm… we might win…. Gotta sneak team kill… *Katrina comes in*

Lillian: Hi! *Zaps him* Oh crud!

Sherwood: Team kill much? Unfair!

Lillian: sorry! *Sighs and gets zapped by drew*

Sherwood CF: Perfect! She dug her own grave!

*Camera moves to kevin and bianca*

Kevin: Hey, thanks for complimenting me!

Bianca: You are welcome! It is true!

Kevin: yeah… i am not used to it!

Bianca: Welll do not worry, i get bullied here and there as well. I know what you mean!

Kevin: yeah but do you have autism?

Bianca: No…..*Gasps* You have it?

Kevin: unfortunately yes I do!

Bianca: Finally! I have turrets! I say random things when in love!...STRUDELS!

Kevin: Wait… you only say random things around me? You like me?

Bianca: Yes! Do you like me?

Kevin: Yes! So do you wanna? You know

Bianca: of course!\

Kevin: YES! *Gets zapped by eli*

Eli: Sorry to interrupt your little romance, but there is a game *zaps bianca* Toodles!

Kevin: Dang it!

Bianca: At least we are out together!

Kevin: Yeah…

Kevin CF: YES! I GOTTA GIRLFRIEND WOOHOO!

Sherwood CF: Hmm…. they are moving quicker than I thought! Goood thing I have a chance of getting lillian out fast… then My next move is splitting them up…

Chris: 2v3! Who will win!

Katrina: Obviously our team…. We mi…*Gets zapped*

Drew: Less chatty more zappy!

Hannah: You are good!]

Drew: thank you for the compliment! You like me!

Hannah: Grrrr* Zaps him…. Misses and hits elsa*

Elsa: Dang It!

Chris: THE BEARS WIN AGAIN!

Steven: Take that!

*Camera moves to the bonfire, where the votes have already been tallied*

Chris: Alright! Welcome! The following campers are safe!

Katrina

..

..

..

Elsa

..

..

..

Kevin

..

..

..

Bianca

..

..

..

And last but not least Sherwood!

Sherwood: Hmm! Intriguing!

Lillian: Figured! Be warned, someone on our team is dark! Let it be known! *Gets in the spin o shame and gets flown*

Chris: Now that is settled! Who is next? What is the truth behind elsa and steven? Will dianne be able to tell anyone about her diusease? And will kevin and bianca be forever? Maybe not! Until then….. See you next time on tota..drama… owasaki island!


End file.
